


Betrayal

by KatWritesTheGay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Enemies, F/F, Revenge, but who knows what will actually happen with that, thoughts of hate sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:49:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatWritesTheGay/pseuds/KatWritesTheGay
Summary: After a sudden revelation, Azula knows how she will seek vengeance against Ty Lee.





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Avatar: The Last Airbender
> 
> Pairing: Azula/Ty Lee
> 
> Summary: After a sudden revelation, Azula knows how she will seek vengeance against Ty Lee.
> 
> A ficlet for Tyzula mini-week 2018.
> 
> This is not fluffy. The teen rating is just to be safe, however.

Ty Lee has betrayed herself beautifully.

Azula had never expected her revenge upon the acrobat to simply fall into her lap, especially not as literally and drunkenly as it had the previous night. Yet here she was watching Ty Lee's cheeks pinken when she merely brushed hands with her as they walked side by side. 

This would be painfully and deliciously easy. 

She had suspected that the noblewoman's confession had been fabricated by the plum wine that had gone entirely to her head when she had pushed the inebriated Kyoshi Warrior away from her. -Oh, how it had stained her breath a sweet yet rotted scent....- Judging by her present reaction as Azula allowed her hand to grasp at hers however, it had been a closely held truth.

Ty Lee would lose each and every one of these foul companions of hers before Azula was done with her. Running about with peasants in ridiculous war paint would not do. And Ty Lee would agree, of course. Azula had witnessed her dalliance with her latest paramour and knew it did not take much skill to wield her once she was bedded.

It hadn't been difficult at all for Azula when they were not so entangled, the possibilities were beyond the imagining of most. Most.

Not Azula; she imagined quite a bit.

Wanting someone and wanting to harm them were not mutually exclusive things. 

That of course was not her vengeance, that would come later. When there was no further use to the petite acrobat she would discard her most callously. She didn't care to put so much effort into achieving only one thing at a time. No no. It would be a waste of effort. Yes, revenge would come after a great many things. And it would be exquisite. The princess would be roasting three turtleducks with one kata.

“Those robes suit you well,” Azula began with a tilt of her chin, before adding- to make it more believable, “you look terrible in green.” 

A smile flickers unsubtle across Ty Lee’s fine features before she can school them into a defiant frown, “I happen to like my uniform.”

The way her slender fingers then preened at the shallow, broad neckline of her pink silken robes betrayed her.


End file.
